


To Be The Very Best?

by kitty2o1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2o1/pseuds/kitty2o1
Summary: One day while running from Dudley, Harry ends up in the Pokemon world.





	1. Where am I?

Harry had stopped paying attention to where he was going, in fact, he didn’t even know if Dudley was still coming after him, he doubted it, he had been running for a while and Dudley was never one for exercise plus he couldn’t hear him or any of his cronies behind him.

                Just to make sure he quickly turned his head to look behind him and see if Dudley was there, he hadn’t noticed that he had been heading straight for someone until he was lying flat on the ground from having run into them.

“Sorry,” he said as he got up and dusted himself all while keeping his head down, hoping that the person he had run into wasn’t anyone who would mention it to the Dursley’s, he didn’t want to get in trouble with his relatives for ‘bothering’ the neighbours. Though he was almost sure the attempt was futile as his hair and clothes tended to give him away whenever he was near trouble.

                “Are you alright young man,” said the person straightening out their clothes, It wasn’t a voice he recognized so he quickly looked up to see it was an old man with short grey hair, and he was wearing a dress shirt and pants with a mildly dirty lab coat.

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry mumbled again, still keeping his head down, the man didn’t seem to know who he was and he was hoping that he wouldn’t figure it out, “I should have been looking where I was going.”

“Well, no harm was done,” the old man said smiling genially. “Now tell me are you here for your first Pokémon, I haven’t seen you around before.”

                “Poke…?” Harry wondered what the man was talking about before deciding that it probably wasn’t anything too important,” ah, no I live on privet drive”

“Privet Drive, I can’t say I’ve heard of it.”

“Really?” blurted out in surprise looking up at the man once again, “Well, it’s not too far from here just down…um…it’s.” Having been keeping his head down and not be spotted by anyone who might get him in trouble Harry hadn’t realized that he no longer seemed to be in Little Whinging. “Umm...”

“Are you perhaps lost, child?”

“I think so,” he was back to mumbling, “Do you happen to know the way back to Little Whinging from here?”

“Haven’t heard of that either,” the old man frowned

“What about Surrey?” Harry was getting worried he hoped he hadn’t gone too far, he should have been paying attention to where he was going.

“Nope, can’t say I have,” The old man had this odd questioning look on his face, but Harry couldn’t focus on that right now he needed to figure out how to get back.

“London, am I anywhere near London?”

“I’ve never heard of London, do you need my help getting in touch with your parents, young man.”

“What do mean you haven’t Heard of London, who hasn’t heard of London?” Harry was now a bit suspicious, he didn’t think it was possible for anyone to have not heard of London, but maybe he was foreign he had an odd accent unlike any Harry had heard before.

“You know what, young man why don’t you come with me and we’ll see what we can do about getting you home,” Oak asking, holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry had never been in this situation before but he knew he wasn’t supposed to go anywhere with strangers and something told him that rule was doubly true for strange foreign old men who didn’t know what London was. He took one more look at the old man before deciding, no matter how nice he seemed it was probably best not to go with him, so Harry turned around and quickly ran in the other direction far from the old man who he could hear calling out after him.

                After getting away from the old man Harry wondered the town just now noticing how unlike Privet drive it was and wondered how he could have possibly mistaken it, there weren’t as many people and houses around and while the houses all looked similar they were in no way identical and could clearly be told from one another without using the house number. The houses were also spread far apart and the road wasn’t paved at all it was just a dusty old dirt road, the inside of his shoes were now filled with rocks and dirt like he had gone to the park and played in the sandpit.

                Harry kept wondering around passing by people who would occasionally throw him an odd look before continuing on there way and children his age and younger who ran into the streets without a care in the world, it was clear to Harry that people around here didn’t seem to have cars, he’d passed one or two parked in people’s driveway but not once had he seen any driving on the road. He eventually came across a grocery store it was rather small and there didn’t seem to be any carts outside like the local Tesco’s he went to with his aunt.

                He had found a whole five pound in one of his pockets last week and had been holding on to it as neither Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia ever gave him money and he never knew when he’d end up needing it. The coin had most likely been left in the pocket by Dudley when he had still owned the pants, but now they were Harry’s both the pants and the coin. He grabbed the coin in his hand and walked through the door, he refused to let go of the coin until he was at the register and had what he had come to buy, He’d be able to get a bag of crisps and a drink with this and still have a bit left over for later.

                He kept his head up when went in no matter how much he’d rather curl into himself he knew he must already look suspicious, with Dudley’s old castoffs making look like he was wearing a sack and his shoes, practically falling apart, every time Aunt Petunia saw them she’d sneer and mutter about how she needed to get him new shoes, but that still hadn’t happened and it’d been over a month since she had started saying that. She was probably going to have to buy him new shoes when he got back as they’d probably be in absolute pieces by the time he got back.

 Sighing, Harry shook himself off and headed straight for cashier as he didn’t have time to be hanging around the store if he wanted to make it back by nightfall.

                There was a single bag of crisp among all the candy, it was a bag of _Sunflora Chips_ Harry grabbed the bag and quickly going to the fridge so that he could grab a bottle of water, before he had even opened the fridge he noticed that the Price on all the drinks was odd, they were all really expensive; there wasn’t anything there for less than a hundred and another thing instead the sign for euros coming after the numbers there was this odd p with two dashed going through the stem in front, it wasn’t anything he’d seen before, Harry knew that sometimes different countries had different money signs, had somehow ended up in another country while he had been running from Dudley? But that didn’t make any sense even if he had that old man still should have heard of London and how had he managed to leave England he didn’t think Surrey was close to any kind of border, but it must have been for him to have to end up here…but then…

“Yo, kid! You okay?” The cashier quickly snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah…” was muttered as he slowly shuffled his way over to the register sans drink. “I was wondering, do you take euros.”

“Euros?” the man questioned, “sorry kid got no clue what that is, and anyway we only take poké here.”

“Oh, ”he muttered and took one more look at the bag of crisps before putting it down on the counter, “Thanks anyway,” he said forcing a smile on his face before running out the store.

Harry ran until he reached the lake, he was hungry and thirsty and strangely tired plus he had no idea how he was going to get back to privet drive as it seemed no one around here even knew what England was which just didn’t make any sense all, he had done something like this before when he had once again been running from Dudley he had somehow managed to end up on the roof but he had noticed that time this time he hadn’t noticed anything until he’d run into that man. Harry sat down by the lake and looked around, he had gotten in a lot of trouble for being on the roof as no one believed him when he said he hadn’t climbed up and had no idea how he got there Uncle Vernon hadn’t pleased and had locked him in his cupboard for 3 whole days, Harry didn’t even want to imagine the amount of trouble he would be in once he finally managed to make it back to the Dursley’s.

He looked around quickly making sure that no one was around before taking a drink of a couple handfuls of water and looking for a way out of town, he might not know where he was but maybe if he continued on he’d find his way back.


	2. Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to make his way home

Harry drank a couple more, handfuls of water before finding his way out of town.

He was stopped by a man just as he was leaving, “Wait you can’t go out there it’s too dangerous,” the man jumped in front of him and pushed him back. Harry had tried to walk around the man but he just wouldn’t let him leave, so Harry ended up having to sneak over the fence enclosing the town and running. The man did see him and start coming after him but Harry was away in front of him and a fast runner, plus the man didn’t seem to want to leave the town.

After managing to get away from the man, Harry took a look around surprised to see how wild the area around him was, he had never been anywhere like it there were birds and giant purple rats with giant teeth everywhere, if Aunt Petunia was here she’d be screaming. He hadn’t seen any birds like these before, and some of them were just giant and the rats were just weird. Looking at them made him kind of nervous, when those guys who looked after animals came to his school they always said that birds were dangerous and he knows that rats carry all sorts of disease so he did his best to avoid them.

While he went out of his way to avoid the all the animals, climbing over rocks and roots and going through bushes. Until he accidentally stepped on the tail of one those rats he’d been trying to avoid. Harry jumped back hoping to get away from the rat, but he didn’t move fast enough and bit him sinking its teeth deep into his leg. Harry winced and jumped shaking his leg back and forth in an effort to get the thing off him, it didn’t want to let go and his leg had started to bleed he pumped his leg even harder until the rat went flying…straight into a bird.

When the mouse hit the bird it looked around quickly before running away. The bird that had been hit was the small spikey one with red wings. The bird watched the rat-mouse thing run away before turning to him and immediately started attacking him.  It scratched, pecked and screeched at him unwilling to let him escape

               

He tried running away from it but it just wouldn’t leave him alone, he tripped over a bush while he was trying to get away but managed to pick up a rock, he ran a bit further rock in hand and hid behind another bush and threw the rock at the bird.

It hit it right in the face, and it left. It squawked at him once but it left, so Harry sat down and took a couple breaths making sure to wipe his face clean and wipe the blood from where it was running down his leg and he had nothing around to stop it from bleeding, he couldn’t use his clothes causes if he ripped it Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be upset about him wasting their goodwill. So He took one breath and stuffed a bunch of rocks in his pockets before standing up and bolting he didn’t want to risk the bird coming back. He had to ignore the bleeding for know, it would eventually stop and then when he got back to the Dursley’s Aunt Petunia would do something about it.

He had only been running for a minute or two when the bird came back and with a lot of company, a couple birds identical to it and two large brown birds with giant beaks. They were heading straight for him and he had no idea what to do because he knew there was no way that the handful of stones he picked up would do anything against these birds especially not the big ones.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about these birds by himself Harry curled himself into a ball, dragging the back of his overly large shirt over his head. He waited for the claws and beaks but nothing came, he wondered for a second if they were just waiting so they could attack his face, but decided he was just being ridiculous and looked. And there in front of the group of birds that had just been about to attack him, was…another bird. Of a different species, it was a rounder bird with lighter brown feathers and odd red and gold flag like things flowing from its head.

“Pidge,” the bird squawked flapping his at the group of birds, “Pidgeot.”

The group of birds squawked backed a jumble of “Fear” “Spear” “Row”. It was odd they seemed to be having a conversation. A few more squaws back and forth and a huge flapping of wings from the bird with the red and gold things and the angry group of birds left. Harry and the bird watched them leave before the bird turned to Harry and squawked at him.

“Ah...Th-thank you,” the boy stuttered out not quite sure that the bird could really understand him, but he couldn’t be sure it could have been trained by someone. “Umm… I need t-to go now, s-so bye.” He went to leave only for the bird to grab the back of his shirt with its beak.

“C-Could you let go, I need to go,” He grunted trying to pull his shirt free from the bird’s beak. But it was useless, it refused to let go of his shirt and started flying not too far off the ground meaning that Harry was being dragged along by the bird his shoes just barely touching the ground.

Harry tried yelling at the bird and yanking at his shirt but the bird refused to stop, it dragged him all the way back to the town where people stared and laughed as he was dragged around by the bird. When they reached the bottom of a hill, the hill was full of trees, bushes and flowers and a set of stairs straight to the top, Harry tried digging his feet into the ground not wanting to be dragged up the stairs as it most likely going to be painful, but as expected it did nothing but the bird did not continue dragging him, instead it stated flying him straight up, above all the houses and people, it was amazing especially when the bird started aiming for the house at the top of the hill.

“That was awesome,” Harry exclaimed as the bird finally released him at door. It was now preening its feathers and looking incredibly smug as it did so. Harry looked around for a bit before deciding to ring the doorbell as it was extremely unlikely that the bird would let him leave after going through all that effort to bring him here.

Harry waited for a bit before he heard the steps of someone running to the door, The person who opened it was a teenager in a green shirt and red shorts, his brown hair went to the middle of his neck and was being held back by a red sweatband. The teen looked at Harry in confusion before looking up at the bird, “Pidgeot!? What are you doing here?”

                That surprised Harry he had thought that whoever owned this bird had sent it after him, “You didn’t make him come after me?” he questioned the teen, drawing back his attention.

                “Ah, no Pidgeot looks after anyone who goes on that route, he makes sure that the Spearow and Fearow don’t cause too much trouble,”

                “Oh, do you think you could get it to let me go,” he asked he was never going to get back anytime soon at this rate.

                “He’s not mine, his trainer left him there to take care of everyone who passed through the route, so he just does what he wants. “ The teen took one good look at Harry before saying, ”I think I know why he won’t let you into the route, why don’t you come in and we’ll get you cleaned up so you can go on your way.”

Harry debated whether or not to go before taking a look at the bird, and deciding he really had no choice. “So its name is Pidgeot? What kind of bird is it?” he asked as he stepped into the house.

The brown-haired boy gave him an odd look before speaking up, “It is a Pidgeot, and it doesn’t have a name.”

“I’ve never heard of a Pidgeot before are they from around here.”

“Not exactly, you don’t tend to see a lot of Pidgeot around unless, but you do see a lot of Pidgey and some Pidgeotto around.”

“What are those?” just then his stomach rumbled letting him know it wasn’t happy that he hadn’t eaten all day.

“They are Pidgeot’s pre-evolution. You don’t know a lot about Pokémon, do you?” the teen tapped his shoulder and before leading him off in another direction, “Let me see your leg,” The teen walked into another which led to a bathroom. He grabbed what looked like a first aid kit before motioning Harry towards the bath, “Just sit there and let me clean up your leg.” He took a piece of cloth out of the case soaked it in the sink, he looked at Harry who was still standing in the door. “Actually… there’s a chair out there why don’t just sit there and I’ll make sure that I have everything for your leg.”

Harry found the chair it was one of those big comfy ones without any arms, his leg was still bleeding so he didn’t sit but instead just looked around. It was just a sitting room near the front of the door a couple chairs, a coat rack and painting of animals all in all pretty boring. “Just sit in the chair the professor won’t mind,” Tracey had just come out of the bathroom, rag, disinfectant and bandages in hand.

“What happened to your leg,” he asked as he bent down to start cleaning the blood from Harry’s leg.

“I accidentally stepped on one of those purple rat things tail and it bit me,” Harry replied schoocing forward in the chair.

“Oh that must hurt a lot then Rattata are extremely well known for their front teeth. But they don’t tend to attack people I guess this one just got a bit spooked. If you plan on going back out there you’ll need your own Pokémon.” He was now spraying Harry’s leg with the disinfectant it hurt a bit but nowhere near as much as it had when the rattata had bitten him.

“Ok, but what are Pokemon? I think I heard some old man mention it before.” Tracey stopped dead in his tracks turning to face Harry once, “D-did I s-say something wrong?” he managed to stutter out frozen in fear by the odd look on the teen’s face.

“No? I don’t think so,” he hesitated, “But you're certain you’ve never heard of Pokémon before, maybe they were called something different where you’re from like…POCKET MONSTERS!” he yelled the last bit making Harry jump a bit.

“Pocket Monsters…” he trailed off looking if anything more confused, “Aren’t they just animals?” Tracey tightens the bandages on Harry’s leg before standing up.

Looking at Harry for a bit before deciding, “You know what it’s probably best to just wait for Professor Oak. He’s the leading prof for just about everything Pokémon, he’ll know what to do why don’t you go wash up. “ He pointed to the door that he’d come out of not too long ago before walking, “And I’ll go see if Pidgeot’s still there and can find Professor Oak for me.” He walked off still talking though Harry got the feeling that Tracey was no longer talking to him, “Knowing him he’s probably at Ms. Ketchum’s restaurant, I hope I don’t have to run all the way down there to get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know on Bulbapeadia it says Ash released Pidgeot in the Veridian forest. My memory says he did it on route one and while it's most likely wrong I don't care that's where I want him to be.
> 
> Pokemon seen.  
> Spearow  
> Fearow  
> Pidgeot  
> Rattata


	3. And then there was Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Meets Oak properly

Harry was eating a sandwich, the old man he had run away from earlier had brought it for him after Tracey had been able to send him a message. Next to him Tracey was eating having been also brought a sandwich by the old man. Apparently, he was some kind scientist who researched those weird animals called Pokémon. He’d said they’d need to talk but was currently just waiting for Harry and Tracey to finish their Lunch before they began. He was rather grateful for that, he hadn’t had any breakfast that morning and hadn’t had a sandwich this nice ever.

 Harry looked up still ignoring the currently conversing Oak and Tracey and looked over to where Venonat and Marill were eating from pet bowls next to the counter. Scyther was there too but wasn’t eating, it was just watching him, so Harry waved. It nodded in response.

~ ~ ~

Tracey had introduced him to his Pokémon while they had been waiting for the professor.

He kept them in odd red and white balls that he called Poké Balls, they got bigger when he took his Pokémon out of them but not nearly big enough as they should be to hold them. When he’d asked Tracey had simply said that the Poké Balls were bigger on the inside and that he didn’t really know how they worked, just that the Pokémon were fine.      

The first Pokémon, Tracey had introduced him to was called Venonat. It was a small round fuzzy purple thing with giant red eyes and white antennas on top of its head. When Tracey had let it go it had jumped into his arms immediately, squealing it had then squealed once again when Tracey introduced it to him.

The next Pokémon had been Marill, Marill was a furry blue ball with small ears on top of its head and a zig-zag tail with another, much smaller blue ball attached. While it was also very excited about seeing Tracey, having run up Tracey’s arm up to his shoulder with little chants of ‘Marill’, it overall came off as much calmer than Venonat.

The final Pokémon that Tracey introduced Harry too was by far the coolest, it was a giant green human-sized bug with knives for hands. All in all, it was the coolest thing Harry had ever seen in his life, the Pokémon had greeted Harry with a simple nod when introduced it was clearly the calmest of his Pokémon. Not really making any noise or immediately jumping onto Tracey, though it hadn’t taken its eyes off Harry since he’d released it, (Not that he could talk because all the while Tracey had continued to speak about Pokémon Harry’s eyes never left Scyther.)

~ ~ ~

Harry turned away from the Pokémon to notice that Oak and Tracey were trying to catch his attention.

“Sorry,” he mumbled slumping further down into his chair.

“Not a problem child, it’s good to see that you are enjoying the wonders of Pokémon,” he was smiling not seeming to care that Harry hadn’t been paying attention nor upset at the fact that Harry had run away from him earlier. “Well just to be sure that you are unable to return home why don’t you use the phone and see if you can call home, just finish your sandwich and we’ll go call your family.”

Harry quickly finished his sandwich and slipped out of his chair to carry his dishes to the sink and garbage, the professor had gotten up too and was waiting at the door for him, he gave a look at the dishes in the sink before leaving them and following after Oak, he figured it was probably best to go now and not make the Dursley’s angrier than they probably already were.

It was dark now and Harry was certain they had noticed his disappearance by now.

The professor led him through the halls to a room filled with rows upon rows of Poké Ball. Harry wondered after in Oak in absolute awe as he looked at the different Poké Balls and charts lining the room. Harry had stopped following the professor once he came across this really ugly pink Poké Ball with a pink heart on top of it. Harry didn’t know what kind of Pokémon was inside it but he felt sorry for it. “Harry, if you could come over here please.” He heard Oak calling for him from somewhere further in the room.

He left the ugly Poké Ball and continued down the row in search for the professor. The professor was standing in front of a computer, Harry looked at it he had never used a computer before and didn’t know that they were able to make calls because he didn’t see a phone anywhere. Oak was standing to the side of the machine clearly waiting for Harry to take a seat, so he sat but was still unsure of what to do and it was clear Oak expected him to know what to do.

“Umm…s-sir,” he nervously looked at Oak who was still waiting patiently, “I’ve never used a computer to make a call before.” He’d never made a call with a regular phone before either but Oak didn’t need to know that.

“Oh do your parents not have a video phone?” he asked.

“My parents are dead sir, I live with my aunt and uncle.” He was scratching his left arm, it wasn’t itchy he was just nervous. “They just have a regular phone.” Harry thought it was a bit odd that his Aunt and uncle didn’t have this kind of phone, they tended to have the newest model of everything maybe they did have and it was the computer, though Harry wasn’t too sure of that as he’d never seen them use like a phone or maybe they thought it was weird his aunt and uncle didn’t like anything that wasn’t normal…like him.

“Well the phone is right here,” he said opening a panel next to the computer, “It works just like a regular phone.” He handed the phone to Harry then took a step back.

Harry entered the number and waited, it ran for a bit before someone picked up, “Hello, who is this?” it was aunt Petunia she sounded pleasant enough.

“It’s me Aunt Petunia,” he practically whispered.

“Where are you Boy!” she yelled, Harry winced and almost pulled the phone from my ear. Her voice had gotten especially shrill.

“I don’t know,” Harry mumbled his voice still barely above a whisper.

“What do mean you don’t know?” She was getting angrier

“I don’t know I just ended up here, umm professor Oak could tell you.” Harry held the phone out before she could say anything else, Oak took it.

“Hello yes I’m Oak,” He said this all pleasantly

”No, no, I didn’t take the boy, I simply ran into him.” His face became a bit troubled but that was most likely because aunt Petunia seemed to be accusing him of kidnapping harry.

“We’re in Pallet Town”

“It’s just outside of Viridian city.”

“In the Kanto region mam”

“Kanto isn’t in England mam” He had that troubled look on his face again.

“No, we’re not in Europe either” He hadn’t realized he’d left the continents, they were said to be giant.

 “I’ve never heard of any of those places before” Harry didn’t like how this was looking just how far from England was he?

“Has this happened before?”

“That’s unfortunate, well we have similar people here, I’m sure we can do something.”

“Well I’ll see what we can do, why don’t I give him the phone.”

“Harry,” She had called him by his name, she never did that, she must have been extremely worried to do that especially with what he heard over the phone, they had no idea where he was.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,”

“I don’t know where you are, but I have a vague idea of how you got there so listen to me carefully” she still being oddly nice

“Lily… your mother had been like you as a child often doing things that no one could explain until someone told her she was a witch and would one day go to a magic school and just like he said on her 11th birthday a letter came inviting her to a school for magic, that’s where she met your father his parents and grandparents had been witches and wizards, they – your parents - married straight out of school they also didn’t die from a car accident they were killed by another wizard and you were left on our door. I assume that they’ll be able to find you when you become 11 but otherwise I don’t know what to do or how to reach them.” Then she hung up.

Harry sat there in shock while Oak looked on with worry not knowing what to do. His aunt had dumped a whole lot on him - his mum and dad had been wizards. he was a wizard. His magic had somehow brought him here and it was likely that he wouldn’t get back to England till he was 11 it was a lot to take in.

Professor Oak put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and led him out the lab and to a bedroom.

Oak showed him to the room, it was a boy’s room. The walls were a mixture of green’s there was a bed against the wall, with wooden shelves above it. There were stuffed animals on the shelves, they were all probably Pokémon dolls because they were all in different colours like pink, blue and purple.

There was a desk next to the bed and next to that a small bookshelf filled packed with books, there were even some sitting on top the shelves, they were filled with stickies’. On the other side of the door was a dark green couch. There was a table at the end of the bed and it was filled with even more books and in the corner, there was a giant blue turtle with something coming out the back.

“You can stay here for the night and in the morning we’ll figure out what to do. There should some clothes in the dresser that can fit you if you want to clean up,” Oak pointed to the dresser next to the couch and then to the door at the other end of room, “You can wash up in there, I’ll go find a rag and toothbrush, there should be toothpaste and soap in there.

Harry went to the drawer and pulled out the first pair of pyjama’s he saw and just stood by the dresser looking around the room. Harry found himself wondering closer to the bed to look at the stuffed toys above the bed, he reached out to the toy closest to him pulling it down. It was a bluefish thing with four legs and big black eyes, it was kind of cute.

Oak was gone for a while so Harry just kept going through the toys on the self, the next one he grabbed wasn’t a stuffed animal it was a plastic giraffe figure that had a brown back half and weird ball tail with a face on it. While Harry was reaching for a dark grey plastic figure he knocked down a purple starfish with a gem in the middle, and when he turned it around he realized there was a switch on the back and when he flicked it the gem lit up.

Harry was once again reaching for the grey ghost figure when Oak came back in. “Here you go- ah taking a look at Gary’s figures I see.” Harry froze he shouldn’t have touched them, the professor was going to be so mad at him.

“So-sorry,” he stuttered out as he put all the toys back where he got them.

“Not a problem, it’s nice seeing those getting good use.” He was still smiling as if Harry hadn’t done anything wrong, “I know for a fact that Gary wouldn’t mind as long as you don’t break anything.”

“Who’s Gary?”

“My grandson, he’s currently working in the Sinnoh region right now.”

“What’s he doing there?”

“He’s studying rare and previously extinct Pokémon,” He placed the thing he’d brought for Harry on the desk and took a seat. “How are you Harry, I know things didn’t work out like how you planned.”

Harry smiled he didn’t know what to say, Oak wasn’t exactly questioning how Harry had ended up here nor did he seem to hate him like his relatives but he wasn’t going to risk it, “It’s fine…” he trailed off he didn’t really know what to say, “What do you mean previously extinct, aren’t things just gone forever when they’re extinct. How can they no longer be extinct?”

Oak seemed to realize that Harry wasn’t quite ready to talk about it yet because he chose to continue on with the current topic, “We have found a way to revive Pokémon from fossils that have been perfectly preserved.”

“Really?” Harry was quite excited he had never heard of anything like this before.

“Yes,” Oak said putting down the things he’d gathered for Harry. “I’m certain Tracy has some pictures that you could look at, anyway it’s getting late why don't you go get ready for bed we can look speak more tomorrow.

Harry was out like a light after his shower, the day had been tiring and the bed unusually comfortable. He had the best sleep he’d had in years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Scyther's hands are scythes not knives but I haven't figured out if Harry would know what those are.
> 
> The figures I remember are   
> Vaporeon  
> Girafarig  
> Starmie


End file.
